POS systems, which are sales management systems, are widely used in supermarkets and other retail businesses, and in a POS system, multiple terminal devices (registers) connected to a server through a network operate and execute processes according to applications installed on the terminal devices. A printer is normally disposed to each terminal device, and outputs receipts and coupons as instructed by an application.
Interest in digitizing instead of printing print content on paper or other print medium has also been accelerated by the widespread use of mobile terminal devices, and electronic receipts are gradually replacing paper receipts.
PTL 1 describes a printer that records based on recording data input from a host computer and outputs data based on the recording data to an external device through a network to produce an electronic receipt.